


On Wednesdays, We Fight Crime!!

by PrincessToyNerd



Category: Captain America (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers Family, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Superhero Registration Act, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToyNerd/pseuds/PrincessToyNerd
Summary: In this brand-new story, Jacquelyn-Claire Ulrich and a new generation of friends take on criminals after the events of “The Ophiuchus: Endgame”. Nothing will be off limits, as these new heroes seek to stop the bad guys, assist the Avengers, and win the day for everyone!





	On Wednesdays, We Fight Crime!!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do after the dust settles? 
> 
> Jacquelyn Ulrich, Elia Sand, Lyanna Mormont, Rickon Stark, Ned Umber, and Alys Karstark have all returned to the world five years after they were snapped out of existence. Rickon (who was 9 when the snap happened) has to adjust to life after his friends returned while Jacquelyn has to deal with a new family.
> 
> Yet, even though Thanos is dead, there's no shortage of villains and criminals for the Avengers to deal with, and only Jacquelyn and her team have the power to stop those criminals in their tracks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacquelyn, Elia Sand, Lyanna Mormont, Rickon Stark, Ned Umber, Alys Karstark, and an original character named Sarah Rose Johnson (who survived the Snappening) all unite to take on a villain who’s harassing victims of the Snap. Sarah Rose moves to New York and enrolls at Saint Mary's Christian Academy, where Jacquelyn, Elia, Lyanna, Rickon, Ned, and Alys are currently attending.

"Well, I swear that I didn't see that coming," Rickon said as the group met in the cafeteria for lunch. It had been almost nine months since the final battle; even though the Avengers had won that fight, the effects of the first Snappocalypse were still there. There were scores of people who were still missing following the Snappocalypse, and most of them were still unaccounted for. Families were divided and communities were broken. Even though Jon Snow had snapped the universe back to normal, the effects were still there.

Such as what going on here.

Elia said, "Well, I hate to say this, but we just can't go back to what we once had. Our families are forever changed and even our friends who weren't snapped to death have moved on."

"Except for Jacquelyn, who's as old as we are now," said Alys. "I feel so bad for her because she's always hanging out with the older kids."

They all stared at the girl in question, who was sitting with the seniors. She was a high school senior, despite the fact that she was 14 years old. Lyanna said, "I can't help but wonder if there's anything wrong with her hanging out with people her own age."

"Could be," said Ned. "I don't know why, but I bet that Jacquelyn has issues with her own peers. When last I heard, most of them gave her a difficult time because she was smarter than they were."

"Plus, while everyone else is doing TikTok videos, Jacquelyn is getting smarter and smarter," said Elia. "Pretty soon, she's going to be so smart that she ends up taking over the world."

"Or she could be the next Iron Man," said Lyanna. "Tony Stark had always trusted her more than he trusts us, and Rickon is a Stark."

"What are you guys up to?" Jacquelyn said to them with a huge smile on her face. "Something good? Something bad? A bit of both? What's going on?"

"Not much, just the usual gossip," said Elia. "Plus, if I hear one more person talk about TikTok..."

"Who said anything about TikTok?" said Ned.

"Oh, everyone's doing TikTok," said Jacquelyn. "I still haven't figured out how to use that app."

"Darn," said Rickon. "We were hoping that you had no idea of what it was."

Jacquelyn frowned as she said, "Uh, don't look now, but someone in here is staring at us."

"Who?" Alys started to say, but they all turned around and saw a strange girl staring at them. She wore a semi-familiar dress decorated with roses. Jacquelyn frowned, knowing that the girl came from the Stardust family. 

The Stardust family (a.k.a. the Roseberns) were connected to the Tigerfrost/Trichenberg families through the marriage of Milorad Tigerfrost to Sarah Rosebern in 1898. Jacquelyn (who claimed descent from the Tigerfrost family through her mother, Irina) knew that a potential rival was here, even if the other girl didn't know of said rivalry.

15-year-old Sarah Rose Johnson had moved to New York from Brookline, Massachusetts. Sarah and her family had survived the Snappocalypse, even if many of her older cousins did not. At the same time, though, she had no idea that a potential rivalry with a member of the Drake/Tigerfrost family was brewing in the form of one Jacquelyn-Claire Ulrich.

But we'll get to that later; right now, we have a story to tell.

Jacquelyn said, "Don't look now, but I can sense a rivalry happening."

"How?" said Alys.

"Well, technically, you're a Stark, and the Starks had had no rivalry with anyone," said Rickon.

"Technically, I am a Stark since my mom is Tony Stark's stepsister," said Jacquelyn. "Then again, I'm magic and so is my mom. You already know that I unleashed my powers at the final battle, right?"

"That was nine months ago," said Ned.

"It was," said Jacquelyn. "Yet, I still can't get over how much power I had unleashed through that battle..."

"I bet that Thanos was totally quaking in his boots when he saw you unleashing your powers on him," said Lyanna. "No mortal being should exude that much power."

"I do," said Jacquelyn. "And here we are."

Rickon nodded as he said, "Well, to be honest, the world was so boring without you guys."

"It was," said Alys. "But imagine being trapped in the soul world, unable to come out of it. Not until Sarella showed up and helped us escape from there."

"And then Tyene, Joffrey, Shireen, and Arya just HAD to go off with Thor and those Space Guardians," said Elia. She sighed as she said, "I miss them."

"I know," said Jacquelyn. "But you still have your mother and sisters. "That has to count for something, am I right?"

"It does," said Rickon. "I bet that you guys must have gotten some crazy powers after being trapped in that soul world and then being blipped back into existence..."

"We do," said Jacquelyn. "And that's why I have a crazy idea."

"Uh-oh, here we go," said Alys.

"I'm serious, guys," said Jacquelyn. "The world has changed. People know that aliens exist, and not all of them are friendly. Plus, the entire universe knows abot the Avengers, and some of those aliens are looking to conquer the Earth or avenge Thanos's defeat. Iron Man has retired and Captain America is gone. The other Avengers have taken off, with Thor going on adventures with the Guardians of the Galaxy. We need to form a new team of heroes, a team that can stop bad guys on both Earth and in space."

"Didn't Sam Wilson become Captain America not too long ago?" said Ned.

"He did," said Jacquelyn. "But for some reason that I don't understand, the U.S. government decided to hire another man to be their Captain America." She glanced around and then said, "How do you tag my next Instagram post? #johnwalkerisnotmycaptainamerica?"

"You don't like John Walker?" said Lyanna.

"Not exactly," said Jacquelyn. "I've met him once at a party and let's just say that he's not the type of man who is worthy of being the new Captain America in my opinion. Besides, he didn't get blipped away, nor did he participate in the final battle. They're just using him so they don't have to deal with the real Captian America."

The others frowned, knowing that whatever scheme Jacquelyn was plotting, they were going to be involved in it. Jacquelyn then said, "Why don't we become superheroes?"

“Us becoming superheroes?” Rickon cried out. “Why would you say something like that?”

”Because the world still needs superheroes,” said Jacquelyn. “As I’ve said before, Tony Stark has retired from being Iron Man and Steve Rogers is gone. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint are off doing their own thing, and Thor is with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Someone needs to step up and take their place, and I don’t see any reason why we can’t be the ones to replace the Avengers.”

”Well, why would you say that?” said Lyanna. “We still have Doctor Strange...”

”Who’s currently dealing with his own problems,” said Jacquelyn.

”What about Black Panther?” said Ned.

”He’s the king of Wakanda,” said Jacquelyn.

”Spider-Man?” Elia blurted out. 

”Still in high school,” said Jacquelyn.

”Sam Wilson?” said Alys. 

”Dealing with the government, as is Rhodey,” said Jacquelyn.

”Ant-Man and the Wasp?” said Rickon.

”Went back to Oakland,” said Jacquelyn.

”Captain Marvel?” said Ned.

”Don’t you dare say her name!!” Jacquelyn snapped.

”Ok, what’s going on here and why do we have to be the heroes?” said Lyanna.

”Because someone is going around harassing people who blipped back into existence,” said Jacquelyn. “I intend to find them and shut them down. But I’m not doing it myself, which is where you guys come in.” She stared at them, saying, “You guys willing to be the next Avengers?”

At this, the others cried out, "OH NO!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the story about a brand-new set of Avengers, who won't stand for any nonsense, be it from the government or criminals. But troubles will be had, as just because Thanos was defeated didn't mean the trouble were over just yet.
> 
> We'll be back next week with another episode.


End file.
